The Scars Bakura Left
by Unimaginativeauthor
Summary: No one really understood just how much Bakura affected Ryou, but maybe Joey can help Puffshipping (JoeyxRyou) and possible offershipping (RyuujixYugi) in the future. Yaoi and will become darker as it progresses


**So I know that YuGiOh is set in Japan, but as I don't really know enough about the school system or anything like that I'm deciding not to try, I don't want to fuck it up to badly….  
So basically Domino just kinda exists in this mythical land I guess… where it snows…**

Joey walked into the small café, resume clutched tightly in his hands, snow covering him like a thin layer of frosting. He pulled of his gloves and beanie, revealing his mop of dirty blond hair and let out a contented sigh. It was a relief to get away from the icy winds of winter outside, and escape into the cozy warmth of the sweet little shop.

The weather was the main reason he was here looking for a job; though Joey was used to manual labor, the thought of working on constructions sites in the current frosty climate did not sound the least bit appealing. He had been searching for the past few weeks for a second job. He already had one at the local diner, where he worked five days a week from five to eleven, but with his days free and money always tight he had been looking for a job to fill his days.

He had graduated from school a few months ago, along with the rest of his friends. At first the whole concept of actually trying to build his own future had been something Joey avoided thinking about, but he had finally figured out a plan. He had been offered an internship at the local radio station that paid next to nothing and on a whim had accepted. To his surprise, and his friend's great relief, he had loved it. He had had a chance to speak twice, thanks to several bouts of the flu going round, and to his delight had been told he was a natural. The only problem was they refused to even consider giving him a job as a presenter, should a chance even come up, unless he had at least some sort of degree in communication.

Now the internship was over, he'd been juggling two jobs a week, and picking up extra work wherever he could to try to get enough money to get through college. He was living with Yugi, both of them sharing the same small cramped flat. First thing he'd done as soon as graduation was over was get away from his father, and now he felt both happier and more free then he ever had before.

He had been standing in the doorway trying to get some feeling back into his hands, but at last he began to make his way carefully through the tightly packed assortment of cushion covered chairs and tables, until he reached the glass counter displaying an array of beautifully decorated cakes and pastries.

He was keeping such a close eye on his feet, as he found it hard enough to keep them firmly planted on the floor in a room half as cluttered as this one, so it wasn't until he arrived at the counter that he finally noticed the familiar shock of white hair. For a moment he blanched, memories of Bakura flooding back, but they quickly faded as the pale boy looked up at him, his doe-like brown eyes widening in surprise.  
Of course it was Ryou, Bakura was gone and had been for a long time, leaving behind only his sweet counterpart.

"Ryou!" he exclaimed, a grin breaking out across his face, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's great to see you too Joey," the boy answered, smiling at him rather timidly.

"Do you work here?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I have an apprenticeship with the chef, but I earn money by also working part time at the counter."

"Maybe you can put in a good word for me then, I'm trying to find a way to make a few extra bucks." Joey gave him a wink.

Ryou laughed,  
"A good word from me might not be the most helpful if you're hoping to get a job,"

"That would be so cool if we got to work together!"

Ryou nodded eagerly, seeming to grow more relaxed as they spoke,  
"If you just go through the kitchen and go in the door on your right, you should find the owner there," he said pointing the way.

Joey thanked him, then walked through the kitchen and through the door he had indicated. Upon leaving Ryou's presence he found himself nervous again. It had been nice to see a familiar face before going in to tackle another interview.

"Joey Wheeler, right?" a fierce man who looked to be around fifty wearing a stained apron asked gruffly.

"Um, yeah," He answered, scratching his head awkwardly.

The man looked him up and down, his eyes searching, as if he could assess his ability as a waiter just by looking at him. His eyes lingered on Joey's big and clumsy feet as well as his ripped jeans and the two holes in his old winter jacket. He swallowed nervously.

When the man had finished examining him with his scrutinizing gaze he nodded, though whether it was with approval or not Joey couldn't tell.  
"Just wait on the seat over there, the interviewer will be with you shortly."

Joey nodded again still nervous, not daring to say a word lest his big mouth kill his chances. He had learnt that in an interview situation, he should say as little as possible to avoid letting his mouth run away with him.

As he waited his thoughts went back to the gentle boy behind the counter. He sort of felt bad about having barely seen Ryou since they had all graduated. After Yami and Bakura had gone, and they'd returned back from ancient Egypt, Joey had felt the boy being more and more left out. All of them had gone through so much together, and had become a lot closer, but for most of that Ryou was gone, being used as a host for Bakura.

He had still sat with them at lunch at school, and it wasn't like they didn't try to include him in there conversations, but the boy kept on becoming more and more withdrawn, and Joey couldn't tell whether if it was him pushing them away or them pushing him.

Now that school had ended he though he hung out with Yugi, Honda and Ryuuji at least once a week, and was constantly exchanging letters with Anzu in New York, despite hating the whole writing business, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Ryou since graduation.

Following this train of thought Joey found himself wanting the job more and more. He had always liked the shy white haired boy, and worried about him almost as much as he did Yugi. He seemed so shy and venerable, and with the loss of Bakura, he couldn't help but worry that like Yugi, he missed his darker half.

Sure, Bakura had been both cruel and sadistic, but Ryou had always had him with him since he was a child, and he couldn't help but think that Ryou probably missed him. He knew Yugi still missed Yami, and had become noticeably more withdraw since he'd left, and though he knew the relationship between them had been of a far more twisted one then the strong bond between Yugi and Yami, he was pretty sure that both Ryou and Bakura had cared for each other.

"He's ready for you,"  
The same gruff voice of the man before brought Jonouchi back to the current work with a thump.  
Trying desperately to hide his nerves, he walked through the door Ryou had indicated before.

Maybe afterwards Ryou would want to hang out, Yugi would be home and he was sure that he would like to see his old friend again. He needed to make sure the kid was doing ok, especially after all they'd been through.

"Hey Ryou,"  
Ryou looked up to see the friendly blond smiling down at him.  
"When do you get off?"

Ryou felt his face grow warmer. He didn't understand. Why would Joey want to talk to him after everything he'd done? After all the ways he'd hurt him.  
"Five,"  
It took several seconds for the word to make its way past his lips, but at last he managed to gasp it out.

If possible, Joeys smile widened  
"So in about fifteen minutes?"

Ryou nodded back, his eyes cast down. Below the counter his hands were shaking slightly.

"Do you wanna come hang out with me a Yugi then?"

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble" Ryou stuttered back.

Joey looked taken aback,  
"Trouble? Nah, me and Yugi would love to see you. I haven't seen you in ages, we have to catch up."  
The blond was smiling again, but it was far more gentle then the one he usually wore,  
"I wanna here 'bout what you've been up to."

**This is inspired by these musings. **

post/20605260554/tendershipping-is-a-difficult-pairing-to-work

** That's why Ryou seems a bit messed up. **

**You also may have noticed I used the Japanese versions names for everyone's name except Jonouchi's. It's because while I was writing it I kept on accidentally switching between them until in the end I just gave up. Anyhow, reviews and what not a greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
